


Since I Left

by LinkyOkumura37



Series: Since You Left [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyOkumura37/pseuds/LinkyOkumura37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing any kind of fanfiction, so I'm open to any constructive criticism or comments! Thanks for reading! (^^)</p></blockquote>





	Since I Left

I've been running.  
Towards my goal,  
Towards strength,  
Towards what I believed to be a better future.

Away from you.

You are bright,  
Bright like the sun.  
Always shining,  
Never faltering.

I am dark,  
Dark like the night.  
Always lonely,  
Never stable.

No matter what you say,  
I shove you aside.  
Nothing you say can bring me back,  
Because I'm already too far gone.

All the time we used to spend together,  
Seeing your smiling face everyday,  
It meant everything to me.  
But I took it all for granted  
And now I can never get it back.

I'm getting stronger,  
Fighting for a goal you didn't understand.  
But you're also growing stronger,  
Stronger so you can chase after me,  
Thinking we'll be equal.

But we are not the same.  
We will never be the same.

Even though I know you're catching up to me,  
I continue to say useless things like  
“Fight me when you're stronger,” or  
“You wouldn't understand.”

I know you'll understand.  
You've understood for a while now.

You've never stopped chasing me,  
Chasing after the image you've held of me,  
After the piece of you I took with me,  
All this time.

And when you finally reach me,  
I know you'll be able to pull me out of my darkness.  
Because that will be the first time  
I'll be truly whole 

Since I left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any kind of fanfiction, so I'm open to any constructive criticism or comments! Thanks for reading! (^^)


End file.
